


Beautiful

by kittencauldrone



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, old men falling in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittencauldrone/pseuds/kittencauldrone
Summary: I'm a sucker for Murdoc getting hit with a freight train full of feelings and not knowing how to deal with them.





	Beautiful

Despite his bad temper, he became refined and somewhat manageable while taking photographs. His brow furrowed in a different way that didn’t convey his annoyance with people he clearly thought were below him, and his eyes softened to a focus that was unmistakable behind the camera lens. A usually tense, rather rude man seemed to soften when holding a delicate piece of equipment. And given the line of work he was in, he didn’t bring it out in public all that often.

 

“Hold still, idiot.” the bassist huffed, steadying his hands as he gently twist the extended lens to get it to focus. His subject was rather quiet, and waited for the camera flash to stop when his friend was satisfied with the shot.

 

“Muds, why do you take pictures of me?” 2D asked, watching his friend review the photos on the digital screen with a focused gaze.

 

Without missing a beat Murdoc simply stated,” you’re supposed to photograph beautiful things.”’

 

Of course a few moments after the hot head in him returned and threatened 2D not to tell anyone. Which, who would believe him that Murdoc had called him beautiful. Murdoc released his old friend from his care to go home and he went back to review the pictures. Had he really just call his band mate beautiful? Someone who was so plain looking, he’d rather split his tongue in half than describe how the other looked.

 

Going over the pictures on his SD card, he seemed had mostly photos of the dullard. A lot of Noodle when she would allow Murdoc to take pictures of her, even a few of Russel here and there, but the drummer was pretty adamant about breaking Murdoc’s camera if his picture was taken. Quietly the green man watched as each picture flickered across the screen long enough to review, maybe he did have a lot of pictures of his singer. Nothing’s wrong with that, right? The front man of the group must be used to having his picture taken.

 

Murdoc used to taken crude photos of 2D when he was least expecting, like when he was brushing the remainder of his teeth in his underwear in the morning, or when he was eating something suggestive, and would sell them to tabloids for the highest prices. Maybe it was his age catching up to him that he now used the blue haired man like that of a poseable doll whenever he felt. And it never seemed to bother 2D, or least not that he’d speak up about it. 

 

The bassist would just sit or stand 2D where he wanted and would pose his arms and body the exact way he needed for a shot all while the singer smiled that tired, gap-tooth grin. Sometimes it bothered Murdoc how compliant his band mate could be, but he’d never say so, even if their relationship has improved.

 

Thoroughly embarrassed, Murdoc put away his camera for several days. Needless to say this small separation period of the bassists and his camera was more than enough to get over his blunder in boosting Stuart’s ego slightly.

After a total of three days, the green man had come to the conclusion to see how much he could get away with while using 2D as a living doll. There was just something so photography worthy of the singer, it might be his eyes. Deep, sunken in, blank eyes that conveyed anything and everything in a single blink. Murdoc still felt a small wave of guilt wash over him when he looked 2D in the eyes, knowing he almost costs the singer his sight. They always seemed bruised, simply from lack of sleep. 

 

Someone had once said 2D’s eyes were doll-like, and maybe it stuck with Murdoc. He’d never say it aloud but he would argue for hours that he found the blue haired man’s the most lively part of him. But there were several things Murdoc found appealing of 2D enough to photograph. He was rail thin, despite the band’s best efforts to get him to gain weight, doctor’s said it just wouldn’t happen. And because he was a night owl he stayed rather pale which made his bruises look worse. Murdoc could just press his thumb against the singer’s skin and a few hours later a small bruise would form.

 

The bassist picked up his camera after calling 2D to his room, which was his favorite place to pursue photography. He watched as his mate sat in the chair attempting to pose himself for whatever Murdoc had planned. Of course his own poses never worked and it only took a few moments before he was repositioned to where his legs dangled over one arm of the chair as he held a book he was posed not to look at but instead at the camera, then at the ceiling. 

 

A few snaps later, Murdoc ordered 2D to change clothes and tossed a baggy shirt at him and a pair of leggings. He didn’t protest, just did as told, before looking to Murdoc for further instruction.

 

“On the bed, git.” Murdoc barked.

 

Of course 2D hesitated, he didn’t really like Murdoc’s bed. He never knew who was in it the night before or if the sheets were clean, knowing the other, they probably weren’t. The bassist looked annoyed and tossed his singer on the bed carelessly before straddling his hips. 2D did not look comfortable but wasn’t about to protest considering Murdoc’s temperament.

 

“Just stay still and it’ll be over quicker.” Murdoc murmured. He positioned the camera to his face, looking through the small hole at the top despite having a digital window as well. 2D laid there, his hair now more messed up than before and his clothing wrinkled in such a natural way that only suggested he flopped down on the black satin sheets.

 

The green man could only assume the other liked when he was photographed because it was one of the only times Murdoc wasn’t pitching a fit about 2D’s presence. A few more clicks of the camera before the photographer implemented another change. A green manicured hand snaked its way up the singer’s hand causing 2D to jolt a bit.

 

“Murdoc! Your ‘ands are freezin’ cold!” the singer started.

“Cold hands, warm heart.” Murdoc replied.

 

2D stopped for a moment looking at his band mate through the camera lens, his expression must’ve been priceless because the camera clicked. Murdoc held the camera steady with one hand and his other gently pressed against Stuart’s skin, enough to show in the frame. He could always edit his skin tone in Photoshop later if he happened to want to sell this to a tabloid like old times.  While Murdoc thought to himself he hadn’t noticed the smile 2D was wearing, only did he notice it when the singer busted out laughing.

 

It was so genuine, Murdoc actually looked surprised. How long had it been since he heard the other laugh like that? Around the blue haired man’s eyes creased with crows feet and his smile lines hit all that hard than when his face was resting. And now… Now Stu was holding Murdoc’s hand to his face while laughing and smiling. A hand he used to be afraid of, and probably still was; a rough, calloused, cracked hand that was meant to be feared was being held so gently against a warm face. 

 

“Muds! You and I both know what complete bullshit that was just now!” 2D laughed, hearing another click. Murdoc looked speechless. The singer felt brave to take advantage of his mate’s surprise, he carefully sat up,” now that’s a face worthy of a picture.” 

 

He turned the camera on Murdoc and snapped a picture, seeing as the bassist may have stopped functioning from such a little thing to him. After the camera went off, the green man snapped out of it and huffed, snatching his camera back.” You don’t take pictures of people like me, Dents.”

 

“Why not?” 2D asked.

 

“ ‘m not picture worthy, mate.” Murdoc told him calmly, which he wasn’t unless you considered catching a full page of him in Ripley's Believe It Or Not on his amazing green skin and adult acne. He considered himself no looker especially next to 2D.

 

The singer very rarely heard Murdoc ever put himself down over something like looks. He pulled Murdoc down on the bed next to him,” Then take a picture with me. That’ll be something worthy keepin’, right?”

 

Hard to argue that logic, especially when the bassist really loved taking pictures of 2D. He flipped the display screen out and around and held the camera above them so they were both in the shot. He focused on the camera, looking at 2D in the screen who was looking only at him. The bassist gave a bit of a smirk, which is all he allowed himself to do, while the singer continued to smile happily. Murdoc turned the dial gently to take multiple pictures in one press of a button, then pressed the button. 2D took his time on camera to catch Murdoc’s attention by poking him gently and kissing him once his head was tuned in the singer’s direction in the span of four clicks of the camera.

Murdoc nearly dropped his camera on them as the multi-photos finished. Each displayed on the screen for a mere moment before it landed on the last one of 2D, once again laughing, and Murdoc looking the utmost bewildered.

 

“What the hell was that for?” Murdoc asked.

 

“You said you photograph things you find beautiful.” 2D sat up and messed with his hair,” I was giving you some of my beautiful.”

 

Murdoc watched his band mate look over his shoulder at him. It was the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen, and no amount of picture taking would ever recreate that in the moment kind of beauty that he chased after his entire career. Murdoc laid on his bed watching 2D move about as if it were the most natural thing in the world to continue on with life after you’ve kissed your best mate. Was that how it could be? How it should be maybe? Murdoc may never know, but as long as he had his camera, he might never cherish a photo more than the ones he had just taken.


End file.
